1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of metallic salts of pyridine-2-thione-N-oxide to prevent or treat swine exudative epidermitis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swine exudative epidermitis (also known as Greasy Pig Disease) is a skin disease of pigs ditinguished by the appearance of acute, generalized seborrhoeic dermatitis. The disease generally affects piglets under about 6 weeks of age, but occasionally groups of pigs up to about 3 months of age suffer from the disease. Many of the affected piglets die from the disease.
It is not certain exactly what bacteria causes the disease; but Staphylococcus hyicus is strongly suspected. The disease is particularly troublesome and of considerable economic importance because, once developed within a litter, often all piglets will be affected. Such affected piglets may have a diminished appetite. Progressive weakness in the piglets, followed by death in a few days, is the likely occurrence. See D. C. Blood and J. A. Henderson, Veterinary Medicine (Third Edition) Bailliere, Tindall & Cassell, London, pages 894 and 895.
Swine exudative epidermitis has in the past been treated by administering anti-infective agents such s antibiotics. However, it has been recently found to be very desirable to replace antibiotics by non-antibiotic drugs. For example, antibiotics effective in human medicine should not be utilized in veterinary medicine in order not to build up a strain resistance against bacteria appearing in human diseases. It is thus very important to find a method for the treatment of swine exudative epidermitis utilizing an active non-antibiotic chemical compound which substantially would overcome the drawbacks of antibiotics utilized so far.
Separately, the antimicrobial properties of metallic salts of pyridine-2-thione-N-oxide, known as [1-hydroxy-2(1H) pyridinethionato] salts, are well known. Such compounds have been employed in skin cleansing compositions and in antidandruff shampoo compositions. Another application of metallic salts of pyridine-2-thione-N-oxide is as a preservative against the growth of micro-organisms in compositions, for example, cosmetic compositions.